sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Psychic Guardians
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. '(Note: This character is now considered non-canon to Jaredthefox92's current series, ''Flawed Detieis continuity. However, the character will still used for roleplaying and random story purposes.) ' '(Note: This page is currently being updated for continuity, sections and parts of said page maybe consdiered non-canon to the old lore eventually and thus altered.) ' ''"The mind is like a library with its books unsorted, and its doors ready to be unlocked."~Deraj Ivan Bradanska. The Psychic Guardians were the psychic special forces of the Anti Mobian Army are the willing students of the leader of the Anti Mobian Federation, Deraj Ivan Bradnaksa until they were absorbed by the New Order The Psychic Guardians main goal is to protect the interests of Mobius, her allies, and her territories. The Psychic Guardians are considered to be Moebius's best behind FROST Company (which is lead by the first Psychic Guardian member, Iceheart Leon Trotsky,) and Gicandice Lulissa Bradanska herself. The Psychic Guardians forgo numbers and firepower for emphasis on the individual squad and how each soldier is able to benefit his comrades. Members: Membership within the Psy-Guard is very to difficult to achieve. One of the defining characteristics to become PSI-Trooper is you have to be psychic or posses some form of psychic ability for starters,(there are non-psychic members, but they are not troopers, they are usually support staff.) Psychic Guardians have to go through rigorous and mentally hardening training before they can join the ranks of the Psychic Guardians. Many become insane, others join and still are a tad insane from their intense mental and physical conditioning. Notable Members: *Tyrenous Bradanksa (Grief's son) *Ivan Bradanska (the founder and the strongest of the Psychic Guardians) *Amanda Bradanska (May have undergone their training, but opeted out of the program.) Policies: The Psychic Guardians focus on the individual and how his/her own special talents can benefit the squad as a whole, as well as the army. Psychic Guardians are known to use squad based and support tactics on the battlefield, blended with many other positions their unique individual powers can be used for. Religion: "We are called upon!"~Standard rallying cry of the Psychic Guardians. Although many would view Moebians as atheist or at the very least agnostic, many view the PsI-Guard as a sort of cult from a prime worlder perspective. What is known many psychic soldiers believe in the force of "Raj",or "Mysterious Force". While not preached about or taught in public schools on Moebius, Raj is still seen as an essential force that Deraj Bradanska teaches to his psychic "students". Base of Operations: The Psychic Guardians are an international organization and special military force with divisions on almost every continent on Moebius/Anti-Mobius, as well as many areas and military installations on Mobius and other worlds. Their central base of operations is found in Siag, (Atlanta, GA in real life.) Uniform: Psychic Guardians are iconic for their DLAD-327 Psychic battle armor. This special armor allows them to move swiftly and still have modest protection. The special function of the DLAD-327 is to monitor their psychic abilities, to monitor their health and status, as well as amplify their psychic powers. Col balta baldrova by decizcoresnt-d83umac.jpg Sharolette_and_Angel.png|Angel the Lixard (Left) and Sharolette the Spider (Right.) Balta refernce.png Balta door.png Vaxier_and_Darkvine.png|Captain Vaxier and Private Darkvine in New Order Psychic Guardian armor varient (Note the black and darker color as opposed to the old grey colored AMA armor.) Quicky vaxier the wolf by xavierthehedgehog66-d5di01s.png Axeam_1000_the_feather_by_viennacalling92-d6mntdn.jpg|Axeam 1000 Concept High-Performance Rifle:bulletred: Origin: Axeam Faturi, Reskrio, Astir Respulka The priciest rifle on this convention. Containing valuable GB caliber rounds, it is capable of hurting giant targets. Yet it is still the lightest rifle here. With aiming assistance, it is rookie-friendly as well. ROF: 750 RPM Magazine Cap: 40 rounds Special Attire: Target Recognition Scope, tactical rails Prototype Owner: General Vaxier. General use: Within the Psychic Guardians. PSI_RIFLE.jpg|The AMAs MK-53 Psi-Sniper Rifle purchased by the Nevell-Scott Corporation on Turanta. Category:Mobians Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC